


Giant Snowballs; Great Big Heads

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowball fight with Hagrid is dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Snowballs; Great Big Heads

**Title:** Giant Snowballs; Great Big Heads  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter-Hagrid!Gen  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** A snowball fight with Hagrid is dangerous  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** gif of a snowball fight  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 2 

The bolder size snowball had knocked Harry off his feet. He was seeing stars from the force of the impact.

Hagrid ran over to pull him to his feet. "Sorry about that, Harry. I didn't mean to--"

"Try and kill me?" 

"I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Then what was that thing you tried to crush my face with?" Harry used his wand to repair his demolished glasses.

"A snowball." 

"A snowball that's bigger than my head!"

"I don't know." Hagrid sniggered. "Rumour from Professor Lockhart is that your head is pretty big these days." 

"Shut up."

Hagrid laughed.


End file.
